


What Paper?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s set, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “What paper?”Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: N/A





	What Paper?

“Have you read the paper today?” You ask Bucky as he comes out of his apartment. He’s dressed for work, but you were happy to follow him and talk along the way. You had a lot of nervous, anxious energy in your stomach. 

“What paper?” 

“Any paper.” You roll your eyes at him, this was big news. All the papers, small and big, were talking about it. 

“No, why?” You follow him down the street, trying to keep in step with him despite his larger, quicker strides. He always was a fast walker. 

“We’ve joined the war.” 

“The one over in Europe? Hitler?” He turns his head to lift an eyebrow at you, as if there was another war you were going to suddenly tell him about. As if there was any war except the one with Germany and Japan. The second Great War. 

“Yeah, you know about Pear Harbour?”

“Of course.”

“Well FDR decided enough was enough. We’re going to war.”

“Well shit.” You nearly walk into him when he stops in the middle of the street. Seeming to finally take on the seriousness of what you’d told him. You were at war now. Half way across the world. 

“You know Steve’s going to try and join up, right?”

“Of course he is. He’s Steve.”


End file.
